eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1154 (6 July 1995)
Synopsis It's the first Quiz Night at the Queen Vic and events ensure that it will be a night for all to remember. Peggy is in the mood to celebrate now that the pub licence is now permanently hers and the Vic is crowded with familiar faces, all blissfully unaware of the evening's impending bombshell. Only Michelle and Pauline seems oblivious to the jollity around them. Grant makes Phil promise to stand by him no matter what happens, confirming Phil's worst fears. Midway through the quiz, a secret visitor arrives at the back door of the Vic, and after the winners have been announced, everyone is stunned by the sight of Grant and Sharon, hand in hand, taking to the stage. Sharon takes a last look at the world she grew up in, while Grant has a chat with Nigel but leaves Phil in the dark. Well, Sharon is packing. Michelle doesn't have to be at work 'til 10 (it's the local council after all), Pauline comes round and chats to her, says she may be late for work, as she has something important to discuss. She asks about the shooting, Michelle says well it's all over and was such a mess it seemed the easiest thing to just forget about it. Pauline makes her promise not to keep secrets like that again. Michelle chats to Sharon who apologises and explains why she had to tell Pauline. The quiz night/announcement is all being prepared, and Grant is ensuring that everyone is there. He goes to see Nigel, who's still very worried about Liam, so says he won't come. Grant says he would like him to be there, and tells him why. Nigel says he will, since it's so important. Grant packs at home, and Peggy comes in, Grant hides the bag, and Peggy has got some final part of the licence through, so she can put her name over the door. She says she's glad as it always annoyed her to have that slag's name over the door, and she'll take it down and go and stick it up her, to celebrate that Sharon will no longer be part of their lives. Grant hmms a bit. Peggy asks him if he's happy, and he says that she's always stood up for him whatever he did, and she says that he couldn't do anything that would stop her loving him. They get a lot of sandwiches for the quiz night, Grant says double the order, as it's a double celebration. Grant goes to check with Phil, and Phil smells a rat (well it is the Arches) and says yes, he'll be there, what's up? Grant says all in good time, and Phil says, just tell me it's nothing to do with Sharon. Grant says why? Phil says he knows Grant. Grant says that Phil promised that he'd be there for him, and now he's asking. Phil agrees, suspiciously. Grant phones Sharon and arranges that she will come round at just before 9pm, and then he'll do it. She phones for a taxi, and arranges to have it wait outside for her with her cases packed. Phil goes round to see Sharon, and asks whether she's been seeing Grant again? She says Did he tell you that? Phil says he didn't have to. Sharon says so what if she has, and she'd like Phil to leave. Michelle arrives and Phil can't continue to press Sharon so he leaves. Michelle asks if Sharon's OK, and Sharon says yes, but later admits she's terrified about this evening. Everyone goes to the quiz, it's very busy. David chats to Ian who invites him to join their "team". Cindy isn't too happy, and she has to sit in the middle. Arthur whinges that Pauline and Michelle aren't helping much, of course they're too busy watching the clock and waiting for 9. Michelle says to Pauline that Sharon has a lot of bottle to do this. Ian's team (Ian's Place/Fish & Chips) wins, the "Barrow Boys" come second. Grant takes the mike for the announcement, and brings Sharon in. He starts off waffling a bit about how important this is to him, and Sharon listens uncomfortably, Grant then gets out the ring, and says help me out here to Sharon. Sharon stops him and says don't, Grant, I can't, and runs out. He runs after her, and says it will be OK, and he will fix everything, not to worry, they're followed by Michelle, Peggy and Phil. Phil physically restrains his mother who's obviously about to carry out her threats of violence towards Sharon, though what a 4ft 6 dwarf would be able to do is beyond my imagination. They all watch from a reasonable distance. Sharon tells him it wasn't real, and Grant doesn't understand. He says it will be fine, and Sharon says that she lied, and it was just to make him feel humiliated in front of everyone like he did to her. He can't believe it and nearly starts his usual "acting" of having his snotty nose run down his face, but not quite. He says so this was just revenge? Sharon says yes, and he says that now she's had it, can't they still go ahead? He was going to leave everything behind for her, he'll give it all up. She says no, all the hurtful things he said went too far and can't he realise that he can never take them back - for instance when he treated her like a whore, offering her to his friends. He does look a bit thoughtful at that one. She says it's all over, she's leaving, and he says "but I love you" rather pathetically. She says I love you too, and kisses him and leaves. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Todd Carty as Mark *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Sid Owen as Ricky *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Notes Last appearance of Sharon Mitchell until Episode 2113 (24 May 2001) Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes